Mistress Botan
by NightJasmine10
Summary: At the office, Koenma is usually the dominant one, ordering around his subordinates to get his tasks accomplished. But behind closed doors, that is another ballgame. KoenmaXBotan One Shot Lemon


_**Mistress Botan**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi._

 **One Shot Summary:** _At the office, Koenma is usually the dominant one, ordering around his subordinates to get his tasks accomplished. But behind closed doors, that is another ballgame. KoenmaXBotan One Shot_

Botan had just returned to Spirit World after ferrying the souls she needed to ferry today. The beautiful blue haired grim reaper hopped off her oar and made it disappear. Her shift was practically over and as she made her way over to the grim reaper offices to clock out, she can feel the excitement flowing through her body.

She couldn't wait to relax and take a load off especially for what she had planned tonight. It was known among her coworkers and her friends, that she and her boss, Prince Koenma was in a relationship. In public, they appeared to be all cute and lovey dovey, they are but, nobody knew what went on between them in the bedroom. If any of their friends, the other employees or King Yama ever found out, they would die from the shock.

Sexually, Botan and Koenma had a different side to them. When they first started dating, they did all the normal couple stuff like going to see a movie, take silly pictures at the photo booth at the mall in the Human World, romantic dinners, etc. Hell, they still do stuff like that. But, after the first night they had sex, Botan was the first to ask Koenma what his sexual fantasies were and the prince expressed his desire to be dominated by a woman in the bedroom.

By which it was perfect because Botan loved to dominate her male partners and in fact, secretly she was a dominatrix. The lovely grim reaper had been one for centuries and had quite a few submissive partners, male or female over the years. As a dom, Botan understood the words, safe, sane, and consensual. Upon finding out about his blue haired lover's secret, Koenma was surprised.

Instead of freaking him out like a few past boyfriends Botan had, Koenma was turned on to it instantly. When the prince expressed his curious interest for BDSM, Botan was happy to guide him. That was when their BDSM relationship started and since, it has brought them closer together. They felt the practices that they partake in, built a level of trust, respect, love, and understanding between them that they didn't share with anyone else.

Tonight was going to be fun because, she and Koenma were going to do something that he had fantasized about for a while now and it was going to relieve the stress that both of them had in the recent weeks. They had discussed it the previous night and went over the kind activities Koenma wanted performed on him and what the safe word was for if he felt too overwhelmed or for if he wanted Botan to tone down on something. As a good dom, Botan always made sure Koenma was comfortable with the scenes they did. For the last several weeks, Koenma and Botan haven't had sex due to being too exhausted from the amount of work they had to do lately and they both really needed the release.

Botan arrived at the grim reaper offices, went inside and clocked out for the evening. She then walked down the hallway that leads to Koenma's office and she had to wait for her cue before she would go in. She stood outside of the large pink and yellow double doors and waited.

The grim reaper waited for about ten minutes and when she heard Koenma starting to yell at Jorge, which was her cue to enter his office.

"Goddammit Ogre! Look at what you did, you just ruined every piece of paperwork I just stamped and processed! Do you realize how long it took for me to finish those?!"

The blue ogre started to grovel, "I'm so sorry Koenma sir, I'll go file new ones for you."

Koenma then sighed, "Good, go now before I really hurt you."

Jorge then ran out of the office not noticing Botan and to be fair, neither did Koenma. Looking at her tall and handsome employer, Botan licked her lips. Ever since they had been dating, Koenma had been in his adult form more and more and she and everyone else for that matter couldn't remember the last time she seen him in his other more degrading form. And that made her very happy.

As the young prince was angrily picking up the paperwork Jorge knocked over or ruined, Botan slowly made her way over to him, careful not to make any noise to alert him of her presence. Just like how they discussed last night.

Getting up off of his knees after picking up all of the ruined paperwork, Koenma put the screwed up stacks of paperwork on his desk. Then Botan rushed over to him and grabbed the prince by his luscious brown hair, making him squeak in surprise.

Botan yanked on his scalp, forcing his head back and hissed at him, "How many times have I told you not to be a jerk to Jorge?"

Koenma moaned from the pleasure that the pain inflicted on his scalp brought him and he felt his cock get hard instantly. Botan yanked harder but, not enough to cause any damage "Answer me pet, you answer when you're spoken to."

Breathing heavily, he responded, "You told me numerous times, sorry Mistress."

Botan narrowed her pink eyes, "Sorry is not going to cut it." She then let go of his scalp and moved her hand underneath the collar of his shirt and reached around and tugged on the leather collar he wore underneath.

"Turn around pet." She demanded.

Hearing her demanding voice, Koenma's cock got harder and he did as she commanded. Botan then glared at him again, "Still wearing that thing in your mouth I see. Take it out."

Koenma nodded, "Yes Mistress."

He removed his pacifier and Botan forcefully grabbed it out of his hand and threw it to the ground. She then put her hand in her pink kimono and took out a wooden paddle that had the prince's name on it. The blue haired grim reaper licked her lips as she held the tool needed to punish her pet.

Botan then walked over to the desk and cleared everything off of it which only had the stack of paperwork Jorge ruined anyways. She set her paddle down on the desk and she then undid her kimono and revealed the leather corset that revealed her bare full breasts with the garters she had around her slender waist, the thigh high black stockings that were held up by the garter straps, a black leather thong and high heeled boots that went up to her ankles.

The grim reaper let her blue hair down from its ponytail and she then sat down on top of Koenma's desk and took the paddle in her hand. She then gave the prince a cold look and then demanded, "Remove your clothes pet."

"Yes Mistress." Koenma obliged.

The prince gladly removed all of his clothes slightly blushing being that this is his first time ever doing anything remotely sexual outside of the privacy of his bedroom. Botan licked her lips seeing her lover's gorgeous body. He had the right amount of muscle definition in all of the right places and to Botan, Koenma's cock was perfect with the right amount of length and thickness along with it being uncut. The grim reaper could feel her pussy getting wet from seeing the black leather collar around his neck. It looked so lovely against his alabaster skin.

"Come here pet." Botan commanded. Koenma, now completely naked with only the leather collar around his neck now stood in front of her and next she ordered, "Bend over my knee for your punishment."

Seeing how hard he was, Botan could feel herself get wetter, especially when he said, "Yes Mistress," with a hint of fear in his voice.

She seductively licked her lips at him and Koenma bent over Botan's knee and she raised her paddle. The beautiful grim reaper began to giggle like a schoolgirl and she said like a mother scolding her child, "Do you know why you're being punished, pet?"

Just like they had planned last night, Koenma first answered, "Um…no."

 _Smack!_

Koenma screamed when Botan hit his toned bare ass with her paddle.

 _Smack…smack…smack_

He screamed in pain again and Botan began to laugh sadistically and scolded, "You do pet! Don't play innocent with me; tell me why you're being punished."

Tears ran down Koenma's face at the pain he was getting pleasure from, "I…I h…have been bad."

"How?"

Breathing heavily he replied, "I was yelling at Jorge again and I shouldn't have did that."

Botan once again gave a sadistic chuckle, "That's right. Now pet, count how many whacks I give you and you might get a reward."

She brought up her wooden paddle again and brought it down the prince's toned ass again.

 _Smack!_

"Ahhh! One, I deserve this!"

"Hehehehe…yes you do. You have been very naughty. Keep counting!"

 _Smack…smack…smack…smack!_

"AHHHHH! Two, three, four, five…oh Mistress I have been naughty and deserve to be punished! AHHHH! Six…seven…eight…nine…ten! I deserve this, I deserve this!" He said as more tears ran down his handsome face enjoying his punishment and feeling his cock getting harder as a result.

Botan continued paddling her boss and lover until she gave him at least thirty whacks and when she was through, Koenma's ass was a bright red. He did what she ordered him to do and counted all of them while saying that he deserved it.

She put her paddle down and giggled some more seeing the tears going down his cheeks. Seeing this, Botan began to get concerned that she may have hurt or traumatized him. Even though Koenma didn't say the safe word which was "Pacifier", she wanted to make sure he was okay. Botan decided, "Fuck it, I'll say it."

She then took a deep breath and said, "Pacifier."

They both broke character and Koenma wondered why she did. He eyed her with curiosity and asked, "Why did you stop?"

Botan gave him a hug and replied, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Koenma raised an eyebrow, "No, you didn't hurt me. It hurt, yes but, I was really enjoying this. Let's continue please. Please Botan."

The blue haired grim reaper gave him a warm smile, "Okay, as long as you're alright."

He gave her a blank stare and sighed getting slightly annoyed, "I'm fine Botan, and you're not going to break me apart. Please be Mistress Bitch again."

Botan chuckled, "Actually, it's Mistress Botan and okay." She took a deep breath and said the "go" word, "Paperwork."

They were once again in character and Botan's demeanor once again changed as did Koenma's. Botan broke her embrace and Koenma got off her knee. She gave him a cold stare and gave him a small smile, "I am pleased you did as you were told pet. Now here is your reward."

Botan hoped off the desk and then barked, "Sit on the desk."

Koenma nodded, "Yes Mistress."

He followed her order and sat on the desk. Botan knelt down and took the prince's rock hard uncut cock into her hand and gently stroked it. He bit his lip at how good it felt. The blue haired grim reaper darkly smirked and swirled her tongue around the head of his penis.

Koenma then moaned, "Oh Mistress that feels good."

Botan then began to lick his cock up and down its shaft like as if she was licking a lollipop and suckled on the head a bit before licking it up and down again. Koenma then began to moan and whimper in pleasure, "Oh, oh, my god. Oh Mistress, you're too good at this."

She then took his entire cock into her mouth and took him to the back of her throat. The grim reaper kept up her same slow steady pace on his cock and Koenma's moans and whimpers began to get louder and lewder. Then she began to massage his balls which gave him a jolt of pleasure and he then cried out in ecstasy, "Oh fuck Mistress, oh yeah, ahhhhhhh!"

Her pace then got faster and she squeezed his balls harder and Koenma's lewd moans and cries went up an octave as he felt a shiver go through his body and he then began to beg, "Oh Mistress please let me cum. I can't take it anymore, please let me cum!"

Botan then stopped sucking him off taking his still hard cock out of her mouth with a loud popping sound. The prince whined in protest, while she smirked at him, "Not yet pet. You can only cum when I say you can."

"Yes Mistress."

Denying him from achieving his orgasm, Botan felt her pussy getting wetter. Oh god she was turned on as was Koenma. She then stood back up with his red sash that he normally wore around his slender waist and she walked behind him and forced his arms behind his back and began to use the sash to bind them. Koenma began to breathe heavily in anticipation and she forces him off the desk and brought him around to his chair.

Botan stood in front of the plush throne and removed her leather thong revealing her bare wet hairy pussy. Revealing that blue is her natural hair color. She then sat down and spread her legs and growled, "Kneel before me pet."

Koenma did as he was told, "Yes Mistress."

Botan gave him a gentle yet twisted smile and said in a demanding voice, "Eat my pussy and if you eat it well, then I'll untie your arms and you can fuck me and perhaps cum inside me."

She put her hand on the back of his head and forced his head toward her sopping wet crotch, "Eat and tell me how good I taste and how much you enjoy it. I know you do pet. You're such a slut like that, aren't you?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes, I am a slut. I'm your dirty slut."

Botan darkly smiled, "Yes you are, you're my slut and I can do whatever I want with you. Now eat me until I cum."

The prince gave her a bright smile and replied, "Yes Mistress." He then followed her orders and gave her wet pussy a small lick admiring the taste of his lover's juices. He lapped at her wetness like a cat lapping up its milk causing Botan to moan, "Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about. How do I taste pet? Mmmmmmmm…."

"You taste good Mistress. I can eat your pussy all day." He said in between licks.

Koenma then began to lick her throbbing clit and Botan arched her head back and moaned, "Ohhhhhh…Koenma. Oh my pet, keep doing that. Ahhhhhh!"

He swirled his tongue on her clit and then he then used his tongue and dug it out from under its hood and began to gently suck on it. Botan's moans then got louder, lewder and her language got coarser, "Ohhhhhhh…fuck! Ahhhhhh….yeah, keep doing that you slut. You fucking whore!"

Koenma steadily increased his pressure and continued to suck a little harder and Botan felt her orgasm begin to build up, "Fuck pet, keep doing that. I'm going to cum soon. Ahhhhh!"

Hearing Botan moan and call him a whore, was such a turn on and he wanted to give her a great orgasm like how he always does for her and vise versa. He knew he was close to having her climaxing and oh god, just wants to make her scream out his name.

Increasing his pressure a little more on her throbbing clit, Botan felt her whole body begin to shake and she threw her head back as she came releasing her juices on her lover's mouth, "OH FUCK KOENMA!"

She rested her head on the back of the chair breathing very rapidly and put her hand to her chest and once regaining her composure, she looked down to see Koenma licking her juices off his luscious lips.

Botan stood back up and she knelt down and tilted her boss's face up to hers and said in a seductive voice, "You did as I asked pet and now you will get your reward."

She reached around Koenma and untied the sash that bound his arms and the prince rolled his broad shoulders and his long arms to get the circulation to return to them once they were released. The beautiful grim reaper grabbed a hold of the prince's leather collar and they both stood back up. She let go of him and then laid down his desk and spread her legs.

Botan licked her lips seductively and said, "Come get your reward you slut; plunge your big cock inside me and make me cum a second time and maybe I'll let you have your release."

The prince climbed onto his desk and looked down at Botan and smiled, "Yes Mistress." He did what she wanted him to do and plunged his rock hard cock inside her and began to gently thrust.

Even though it was pleasurable for the both of them, Botan bucked her hips hard against him and reached around and tugged on the back of his scalp. She growled darkly, "Don't play games with me. Give it to me hard and rough pet. Don't waste this; fuck me like the animalistic slut you are!"

"Yes Mistress." He said as he thrusted harder inside her and he groaned with pleasure as how good it feels.

Botan met his thrusts, bucking her hips against him and moaned, "Oh yeah, keep going pet. Your cock feels so good. Tell me how much you love fucking my pussy. Tell me how good it feels you fucking whore. I want to hear your slutty moans!"

With her hand still on his scalp, she yanked once again and Koenma cried out in ecstasy, "Oh Mistress, you feel so good! Ahhhhhhh!"

They moved together in such a perfect rhythm and Botan was screeching for more as her slutty prince continued to pound her hard on the desk. She let go of his hair and his moans and lewd sounds also got louder and oh how he loved watching his lover's reactions while his cock hit the right spot. It turned him on, knowing that he was pleasing his woman.

As he thrust his cock harder and deeper he then asked, "May I kiss your beautiful lips, Mistress? I want to give you a kiss. Please Mistress Botan!"

Botan let out a loud moan and gave him a sweet smile, "Yes you may pet and thank you for asking permission to do so."

Koenma then gave her a deep and loving kiss and Botan returned the same deep passion as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to caress Koenma's with hers. They both lowly moaned in response and then they broke they kiss when they began to breathe heavily feeling both their orgasms coming.

Botan arched her back and cried out, "Oh my god Koenma, I'm going to cum! You're doing such a good job pet. I want you to cum inside me after I do!"

The prince thrusted faster and harder, as hard and fast as he can possible go by this point, hitting Botan's sweet spot. The grim reaper was overtaken by overwhelming pleasure as her orgasm washed over her and she screamed out releasing her juices with her climax, "OH YES! OH KOENMA!"

Finally granted the permission he needed from his lover and not being able to take it anymore, Koenma lewdly screamed as he released his hot seed inside her, "OH BOTAN! I LOVE YOU! AHHHH!"

They then laid there in each other's arms panting heavily from the passion they shared. Feeling the sense of satisfaction, Botan switched out of her dominating persona and gave Koenma a kiss on the cheek and said in a sweet and loving voice, "I love you Koenma. You were amazing."

Koenma then responded by giving her another deep kiss and then parted, "I love more Botan and you were even more amazing. That was the best orgasm you've ever given me in quite a while."

She then reached up with her hands still shaking from the intense orgasm her prince gave her and then removed the leather collar from around his neck. Koenma then withdrew his cock from her pussy and lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her slender body kissing her forehead.

Botan snuggled into his warm body and looked up at him and asked, "Was this how you imagined it to be?"

Koenma gave her a sweet smile and nodded, "Yes and even more so. Thank you Botan. I really needed this. Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

The lovely grim reaper chuckled, "Only a thousand times," she kissed his toned chest and then asked, "Is there another fantasy that you would love to try?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I think it would be really hot if you share with another woman and both of you can dominate me and use me like the slut I am."

Botan loved the idea and she was beginning to get turned on to the thought forming a devilish smile on her beautiful face she looked up at him and replied, "I love that idea. How do you feel about me fucking her in front of you?"

Koenma then returned the devilish smile, "I love it. I have always wanted to watch you have hot lesbian sex with another woman."

She felt pussy get wet at the thought, "I love it when you talk dirty Koenma. Who do you see me fucking?"

The prince licked his lips, "I always thought the woman you'd have sex with and share me with would be Ayame. Are you okay with that?"

Botan got wetter at the thought especially since she fantasized about having hot lesbian sex with her and sharing her tall and handsome prince with the dark haired grim reaper so many times, "Yeah, I'm getting wet thinking about it. You always come up with such fun and sexy ideas Koenma." She gave him another deep and loving kiss shoving her tongue into his mouth and earning a deep moan from him.

Once they parted, Koenma suggested, "Why don't we get dressed and discuss this in my bedroom and perhaps have another great round where you ride me hard and fast and I eat you out giving you multiple orgasms?"

She purred at the thought and replied, "Sounds good."

They hopped off of his desk and got dressed and left the office hand in hand. Koenma kissed his lover's hand and they almost didn't make it to his bedroom with how horny they are. Back in Koenma's office, Jorge looked around to see that his boss wasn't there. He shrugged is big blue shoulders and figured, that the prince went to bed being with how late it was. The blue ogre left carrying the new stack of paperwork thinking to himself, "I'll give him this tomorrow morning."


End file.
